I Love The Way You Love Me
by Greyson Pierce
Summary: From Dick to Wally.


**Author's Note:**** Holy shit. So much has happened since my last update. If any of you guys follow me on Tumblr, you'd know that my best friend (Zachary West) and I are... dating. As in a guy/guy relationship. And this is so weird and new for me. Never in my life would I have thought I'd end up with him. Or **_**any**_** male being for that matter. Oh wow, I'm whelmed. So very, very whelmed. My Tumblr (basically, my blog) is on my bio here on . That's all my spammy goodness and Zach-related posts.**

**...'kay. That's the end of my rant.**

**This entire fanfiction is dedicated to Zach. Our relationship is... wow. It's just like Dick/Wally. I'm not even joking. He makes me so happy it shouldn't even be legal to smile this much.**

**SHUTTING UP NOW.**

**Greyson Pierce**

**P.S: Zach says hi. (He's creeping on me over my shoulder because he SUCKS~ SPREAD THE WORD!)**

I love the way you look at me.

I love the way you look both at and through me, so intensely yet so gently, with humble green eyes that smile even as your lips sit still.

I love the way you look when you stare.

I love the way you fluster when I return your gaze; how your knees lock and your face lights up a bright shade of red.

I love the way your emerald eyes glisten in just the right lighting.

I love the way you smile at me, so confidently yet so full of insecurity.

I love the way your lips curve when you do, almost as if it comes naturally.

I love the way each smile tells a story; how much it says about your true personality.

I love the way the freckles beneath your eyes are like constellations so perfectly placed on the canvas of your cheeks.

I love the way you fake hickeys on your neck. Wally, let's be honest with ourselves: who the hell do you think you're fooling?

I love the way your skin stays clear no matter how serious of a battle we get into; not a single scar out of place.

I love the way you sunburn so easily. Say what you want, man; we _both_ know red is not a tan.

I love the way you move. Dear _God_, do I love the way you move.

I love the way you act like such a big-shot body builder, when we both know you can't even bench-press 60.

I love the way you pretend to know everything. Yeah. That's totally why you have straight D's.

I love the way you're too overconfident in yourself.

I love the way you think you can do acrobatics, even after nearly snapping your back on a handstand when we were 10. Fess up, man; you can't do shit.

I love the way you get angry. Don't ask me why, but it's pretty damn sexy.

I love the way you talk – like you know everything yet with the subtlest hint of doubt.

I love the way you talk to me – like a friend, yet someone so much more important.

I love the way you treat me so carefully, as if I'd fly away at any moment. Even though we both know my wings broke years ago.

I love the way you care. I just... I swear, it's your kindness that tears me apart inside.

I love the way you listen, the way you _really_ listen to me when I'm talking.

I love the way you know me so well, like a scientist whose data is a little _too _well organized.

I love the way you burst into "science mode". It's fucking adorable: and I don't give a shit what you say, it totally is!

I love the way you refer to me as your "watashi no kotori".

I love the way you abuse that stupid little pet name. Stop being a weaboo, man. Not cool.

I love the way you think you can speak Japanese, _just _because I taught you a couple of phrases. Now don't get me wrong; what I taught may help you some day. But when you run out of shit you know how to say, I'm about

80% sure that any Japanese man would slap you for your racist little "Ming ling ting" language.

I love the way you hold me so gently in your arms, as if I'd break at any moment should you squeeze me too hard. I'm not a glass doll. It's cool if you hug me, fucking moron.

I love the way you kiss you me like I'm the only thing that matters to you.

I love the way you're not ashamed to be mine.

I love the way you kiss me and hold me, even when the others are around.

I love the way we tease each other. The banter, Wally. THE BANTER.

But most of all,

I just... I just love the way you love me.

**Greyson sucks more. He sucks. HARD. GIGGITY. Spread the word in them review boxes =3=**

**^ Ignore him. He's suckier.  
>^^ Actually don't ignore him. Because he's awesome. I, the mighty Greyson, say so.<strong>

**^^^ No. You really should ignore him. He's officially dead to me. And he's not Greyson. HE'S A PHONY. Reviews, guys~**


End file.
